Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2
Cartoon network Punch Time explosion 2 is a Crossover fighting Devolupted By WB Games & Papaya Studios and Pulished by Cartoon Network Studios Ubisoft Entertainment & Ubiart Framework resembling to Super Smash Bros Brawl which has special attacks, assist characters, and is a 2D fighting game. To active the ultimate attack, players must damage other opponents to collect the glowing orbs to fill up the punch time explosion. There can also be special assist attack called synergy attacks that are related to the punch time explosion but can take a while to look for the special assist character. To activate it, the player must go near a black and white question mark box and get That Wii U Console near it to grab it. Plot the game begins when the narrator starts to watch cartoon network but finds it in havok again but with new TV shows being attack. He sees two red glowing eyes that it is telling the viewer that he is destroying the cartoon network city. Then the narrator sees fuzzy lumpkins terrorizing marzipan and ben 10 (teenager) blossom bubbles buttercup & chowder sees them on the news and once again finds a way to get into marzipan. After the journey to find mung, they also find fuzzy lumpkins demanding mung to cook him more food and ben 10 and chowder try to stop him but instead protects mung once again from a corrupted Johnny Bravo. After the fight and saving Johnny, fuzzy uses a teleport gun to go to another world. Then ben, blossom, bubbles, buttercup, chowder, and johnny went to mt fondoom to stop father from making it erupt. Then the mystery figure watches them and deletes marzipan. He is shown while the destruction and ben tries to confront him but instead teleports but chowder the powerpuff girls and johnny runs away from the destruction but gets teleported after the erased marzipan. Johnny blossom bubbles buttercup and chowder then transport to bellwood, ben 10's world but ben comes late and then is reveal the mysterious figure turned him corrupted. After the fight the heroes must find fuzzy lumpkins and is surprisingly in another planet and shows kevin 11 corrupted then the heroes fight kevin. After that they see that the world is being erasing also but dexter shows up to save them. Then they went to stormalong harbor and find flapjack. After the bear fight, dexter tells flapjack to stop stickybeard from destroying the harbor but this time chowder goes with flapjack. Before they could go any further, they find captain knuckles and a courupted numbuh 1 and then fought them. Then they went to fight stickybeard in bubbie's mouth. After the fight they went to the KND sector V treehouse. After defeating numbuh 1, they untied the other sector v kids and numbuh 2 told the heroes to met him at the main knd room. They find it under attack by corrupted young ben tennyson. After regaining ben's consciousness they head on top of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., defeat the toiletnator, and blast stickybeard away. Meanwhile, dexter works on another travel machine to send knuckles, flapjack, ben 10, chowder and numbuh 1 to his lab. But before he could do that, him overheats the controls and the other travel machine with ben, chowder and johnny teleports them to rex salazar's homeworld and find rex corrupted. After the fight, rex remembers that the plant providence headquarters is being attack so they save the headquarters. Then they fought against omnizot and his minions. After saving the headquarters, rex joins their quest to save cartoon network and went to get knuckles, flapjack, ben, chowder and numbuh 1 before they head to the next world. They went to the park where they find a mordecai and rigby causing trouble. After regaining mordecai and rigby's consciousness, they remember that pops is in danger inside his house. Once they got there, they finally find fuzzy lumpkins chasing pops to get his golden candy. Then our heroes fought against fuzzy lumpkins. After that fuzzy uses the teleport gun again and escapes, leaving the world being erased as the heroes rushed back to the capsule with mordecai and rigby by their team. The heroes transport to the land of ooo where they find trouble at the candy kingdom. Once they got there, they find corrupted finn and jake causing havok and scaring away the candy people. After saving them, they saw the ice king kidnap princess bubblegum to the ice kingdom. After fighting against the penguin guards, they begin to fight against the ice king and saved princess bubblegum. They went back to the capsule with finn and jake to head to the next world that needs help, which is ami and yumi's. Once they got there, they found ami and yumi getting attacked by monsters. After that ami and yumi remember that their manager kaz is in trouble. And Ami Says What A Short. They find him near the trailer being attack by vilgax and his army and must protect kaz and defeat vilgax. After vilgax's defeat, ami and yumi joins them and then went to Insanus. They find thrasher and blastus destroying their school, making dreadnot proud. But they then were defeated and dreadnot left. Thrasher then tells them to help him find maimy. Once they found her, they also encounter the brain freezer and fought against him. Then they head to porkbelly. They start at the neighborhood and find a house that looks like it on fire due to the dark smoke. Andit turns out its the tests' house. They find a secret laboratory and find a corrupted johnny and dukey. They then need to protect the lab from other enemies. After that they head to Elmore. They see Elmore Junior High is in chaos and heads there starting from the neighborhood. They then find gumball and darwin hang out in the school and they team up with them. After that they try to find penny and protect her from mandark. Then they head to the New York city. They find clover sam and mandy turned corrupted and been spotted as the fight against the totally spies begin. After that, they try to save the mayor, stop mojo jojo destroying New York city by destroying the energy core and defeating mojo. Then they went to fosters home for imaginary friends to help mac and bloo, which they have to fight them due they turned corrupted as well. They went to find cheese and protect him from corrupted captain planet. After that, mac, bloo and captain planet joins them and head to juniper lee's world. They find juniper corrupted destroying her neighborhood. After calming her down, she remembers that his little brother is in trouble and they went off to save him from various enemies. After that, juniper joins them as they finally head to dexter's lab to assist dexter. Once they got there, they find dexter corrupted and monkey must fight against dexter. After that they look for the destruction of the lab and find him who's behind setting the lab on fire. They also encounter aku and fought against him. Then they went to endsville to stop mojo jojo, him, Princess morbucks, and fuzzy lumpkins causing any more destruction. But before they could go after them, they must fight against several enemies, corrupted grim, billy, mandy, hoss delgado, and general skarr who is not corrupted but tries to stop the heroes. After stopping the other four powerpuff girl villains, they went to the final place to regain consciousness from the corrupted samurai jack, uncle grandpa, mr. gus, pizza steve and scottsman and to stop the evil forces there. After that they went back to marzipan but the world explodes which the heroes started floating but captain planet safely takes johnny bravo, chowder, ami and Yumi, clover, mac, and bloo on the ground. They find the evil TV remote robot carrying the new main villain behind this plot. His name was Dark Spark and his plan was to destroy the Cartoon Network town because it is sick of these villains as it finds the mung puppet so annoying, he begins to have a plan and trys to get rid of the city permently. First he came out to the control room where captain planet chowder clover ami yumi mac and bloo was working on cartoon network schedules. Then dark spark zapped chowder, clover, mac, bloo, ami, YumI, and captain planet and turned them corrupted and told him to help him fix the remot back to evil. Finally, he calls most villains to help him conquer cartoon network. After his plot he starts to gain control the TV remote turning it more powerful than before by adding upgrades and the biggest final battle begins. They fight a longest time,and after the fight, Dark Spark starts to fade and tells the heroes he will be back and will try again to destroy cartoon network's world and then disappears. The remote control turns back to its original size as Dexter and Chowder fixes the remote sending the other heroes back to their home worlds. Playable: (the vegetran players have the same pte, costumes and synergy attacks. except father's synergy which is now different.) *Ben 10 *Chowder and Kimchi *Flapjack *Buttercup *Bubbles *Blossom *Numbuh 1 *Billy and Mandy *Mac and Bloo *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Elmo and big bird *SpongeBob and Patrick Unlockables: (all can be unlock in story mode) *Captain Knuckles *cookie Monster *Squidward tentacles *Captain Planet *Maxwell and steel *Mordecai and Rigby pte: maxmimum version (limited) costume: mordecai and the rigbys. sygnergy: marceline *Finn and Jake: pte: giant jake (Uncontrol moving). costume: tuxedos. synergy: pops *Samurai Jack *Scotsman *Grim Reaper *Hoss delgado *Toiletnator *Aku *Clover *Sam *Mandy *Demongo *X9: pte: Lulu *Mojo Jojo *Him *Fuzzy Lumpkins pte: rage (if you go offscreen, you turn back to normal) costume: mayor. synergy: ice king *Kevin 11 *Sportagus *Boog and Eliot *Juniper Lee: pte: monster form (limited) costume: space superhero. synergy: skips *Johnny Bravo *Ami and Yumi pte: Fullest Powers and Guttar Rock and a Roll powers and Super Powers *Father *Vilgax *thrasher and blastus: costume: upgrade version. pte: monster robot form. synergy: flambo *johnny and dukey. costume: johnny x and super poochie pte: fire fart. synergy: weenus. *gumball and darwin. costume: karate outfits pte: karate charge attack. synergy: susan and mary test. *Uncle Grandpa costume: Super Uncle Grandpa *Mr. Gus Costume: Monster GodZilla Mr. Gus *Pizza Steve Costume: Karate Pizza Steve *New Assist characters: (the last ones are also in the sequel except morbuck and fuzzy) *stepfanie *Robbie rotten *Chowder Raining Foods *Pops *Princess bubblegum *mario and luigi (SML) *bowser junior (SML) *Cody (SML) *Joseph (SML) *jeffy (SML) *chef pee pee (SML) *jackie chu (SML) *rosalina (SML) *rosalina's parents (SML) *Officer goodmen (SML) *kaz *weenus *susan and mary test *lumpy space princess *duck *howie *octo(once you save him) *batty(once you save him) *bunny *piggy *narwhal Stages Stages can be gained by playing story mode and buying them in the store. These might be new stages: Lazy village, Robbie rotten's lab, the park, pop's house, susan and mary tests' lab, Front of test house, elmore junior high, inside elmore junior high, insanus high school (front and inside), junipher's neighborhood and school, providence HQ, tour bus parked, auditorium,and the banana cabana. Unlockables *lumpy space, van kleiss' castle, EVO power plant, tour bus in freeway. There can be additional modes like team mode and boss battle mode called boss mayhem. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Video games Category:Wii Category:Fighting video game Category:Sequel Category:Sequels